TOG one shots
by Aelinlover
Summary: A bunch of random one shots I decided to write. Mainly about Aelin, Aedion, Lysandera, and the rest of Aelin's court.Might have some Ansel, Arobynn , Tern. Rated T because there is some violence and because I'm paroniod. Will contain some stories after KoA some ins is a story that takes requests, so please fell free to make them. Please review!*Will NEVER contain lemons*
1. Funny one shot

Aelin's Randomness

Aelin:*wants to do some thing*

Aedion: Aelin no

Aelin:aelin yes

dorian:As your friend I am highly unsupportive of this

Aelin:aelin yes

Chaol:Aelin dont

aelin : aelin yes

Arobynn: Celaena...

Aelin: I am definatly doing this now.

Rowan: Aelin don't

Aelin: *puppy dog eyes*

Rowan:No

Aelin: want to do it with me?

Rowan : yes

Rowan and Aelin:*proceeds to kick everyones arse*


	2. The meeting

The Meeting

Aelin Ashyver Galathynius was walking in the black market looking for some new knives for her journy towards had put a claok on and hair dye to kake sure nobody reconised her as , imersed in her own thoughts,she bumped into a red hair woman.

"Look where you're going!" snarled Aelin, get up off the floor

"It was _you_ who didn't look where you were going!" snapped the red haired woman

"why you.." Aelin paused mid sentence as she got a better look at the woman. she was tall with a very nice figer and looked a lot like...

"Ansel?" Aelin asked surprised.

"Celaena? Why and how are you here?" Ased Ansel suprised

" Well, as you may or may not know, I'm Aelin Galathynius, so..." Trailed off Aelin

" You're... That day, when you said you understood, you really did undersand didn't you? " Stated Ansel

"And now I suppose your looking for an army."finshed Ansel

"yes and..." Aelin began

"You would like my armys." finished Ansel.

"yes." replied Aelin

"I'll... Think about it." said Ansel

"now, I think its you travel to terresan with us."

" sure."

" Now, how to tell Rowan and Aedion and lysandera..."

"I think we'll make it dramatic dont you?" said ansel with a smirk.

"Of course we will." repiled Aelin with a wicked smirk.

AN:

Please review and tell me what stories you want me to put up, I do Harry potter as well as TOG stories, so leave it in the reviews please. This is my first story, so please be kind!


	3. The meeting part 2

The meeting part 2

Aelin was eating breakfast in the stone castle with her court, and dorian and were to leave for Terresan today, leaving Dorain to run Arderlan, Chaol to go to the Terro all in all, today was the perfect day to annonce Ansel's arrival.

Aelin was eating her bowl of porrige when the doors baned open, and a dagger pinned her shirt to the wall. Aelin got up, prised the dagger from the wall, and whent to greet the 'stanger'.

"Hello bitch." Ansel purred

" Hello traitor." Aelin purred right back

Aelin could feel the shock ripping off her freinds turn into something else as steped forwards and drew her sword.

"Aelin don't!" yelled aedion, already hurrying towards her

"Stay out of this aedion!" warned Aelin trowing up a transparet magic shield

"AELIN!" yelled Aedion and chaol at the same time. Dorian count say anything, he was gaping at Ansel and Aelin too then Rowan snapped out of his shock induced stupor.

" Don't you dare Aelin! You dont even know who she is! Come out of there right now!" yelled a sightly frantic Rowan

"shall we make this a blades only no magic fight?"Aelin asked the *stranger*

"WHAT?! yelled everyone exept the two in the center

suddenly, without warning, Ansel lunged at Aelin's legs, but Aelin Jumped up and chucked two dagger, one at Ansel's head, one at her stomach. Ansel spun to the sideand aimed a blow for Aelins headwhitch missed, leaving a sallow cut on Aelin's head...

...

An hour later, Aelin and Ansel were both worse for wear, Aelin with several shallow cuts and one deep cut on her knee. And a big briuse on her arm,a cut lip and some scratches on her face. Ansel had much the same, exept she had more cuts than Aelin but no bruises. By this time, Aedion, Rowan and chaol were pressed to the shield trying to see exacly what was going on. Dorian was stitting on the bench watching with awe, as Aelin forced a knife at Ansel's throght and said'

" Well played, traitor." purred Aelin

" I _did _practice you know." replied Ansel Aelin smirked and, to everyone's amazement, she lifted the sword and helped Ansel up.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Aedion

" May I intoduce you, to my friend Ansel of Baricliffe." stated Aelin with an arm over Ansels shoulder as she let the shied down.

"FRIEND?!"

AN: Sorry I left it on a cliffy, I didnt have much time, my next post will either be later today(it is 08:33 in the morning for me) or tomorrow, or sometime this rewiew what you would like me to post or improve upon. Thank you!


	4. MUST READ

**I'm so sorry! I have really bac writers block and I cant think of any story idear! Please don't kill me!**

**I would be really gratefull if you could review with what story you want me to do as I have no idears of my own right now.**

**I can do sherlock holmes,ACOTAR,ToG and harry potter.**

**Please dont kill me! *dodges a hail of daggers and stones***


End file.
